


Take Me To The Stars

by thetolkiengeek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Allura and Lance are the kinds of friends who do each other's makeup, Awkward Pre-Relationship, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Establishing Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I just really wanted an excuse to get these two idiots together, Keith and Lance are both Okay at Feelings, Lance and Pidge love dancing together and being ridiculous, M/M, Maybe minor spoilers?, Mutual Pining, Post S3, Voltron goes to a ball, and Keith makes Shiro do his, based on a carly rae jepsen song, broganes, hunk is pure, idk this just happened, surprise, this is just super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetolkiengeek/pseuds/thetolkiengeek
Summary: Lance and Keith seem to be hurtling towards something, but they seem to require a little push...Like maybe a ball, complete with fancy outfits, dancing, and a starlit night.--Or, I got inspired by a CRJ song and I couldn't help myself so here's 5k of pure fluff.





	Take Me To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what happened was I listened to Cut to the Feeling by Carly Rae Jepsen and one day I got super inspired to write a Klance fic based on the line "I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone" so here you go. You should listen to the song. It's so upbeat and cute. 
> 
> Anyway, just a note before you read. I do headcanon Pidge as a demi-girl, so I decide to use female pronouns in this fic, but if I write any more, I'll just switch it up. Also, I normally don't write fanfic, like ever, so please be gentle. This is the most creative writing I've done in months, so even though I probably won't be coming back to edit this any further, I'm kinda proud that I cranked out 5k words. Go me.
> 
> So here's me, putting my work out into the void. If you don't enjoy this, at least enjoy the song!

“So, Princess, what’s this all about?”

Keith looked expectantly at Allura, wondering the same thing as Shiro. The princess had called everyone to the bridge, supposedly for some big announcement.

But before Allura could even take a breath to answer the question, Lance sidled through the doors, fashionably late as always. “Clearly, she wants to declare her undying love for the new Red Paladin.”

Pidge snorted. “Yeah, and I’m a seven-foot purple platypus.”

“Hey!” Lance protested. “It could happen! I’m a fucking catch.”

“In what universe?” Keith teased, his mouth upturning slightly in an involuntary smirk.

“In this universe, obviously,” Hunk said.

“Thank you, Hunk, my man, my buddy, my pal. I knew I could count on you.” Lance flashed some finger guns and a wink in the yellow paladin’s direction.

“Mathematically speaking, there has to be at least one person on one of these planets that finds Lance attractive,” Hunk finished.

Lance gasped dramatically and clutched at his heart. “Cheap shot, bro. And I winked at you!”

Everyone laughed.

“Okay, okay, I know we all love roasting Lance, but I want to get back to working on enhancing the particle barrier. What is this actually about?” Pidge asked, flashing her glasses.

“You remember our first allies, the Arusians?”

The paladins all nodded.

“Well…they’re throwing us a ball!” Allura practically beamed.

Keith’s first thought was _Lance is going to be so excited_.

Sure enough, without preamble, Lance let out a garbled yell, and he grabbed the nearest paladin, who happened to be a disgruntled Pidge, and swung her around in circles, her legs flying out behind her.

“Does this mean we get to wear fancy clothes? Oh my god, Allura, do you have a ball gown I can borrow? Wait, no, I want to wear one of those fancy-ass military coats! Oh my god, and Shiro, you’re gonna look so handsome in a tux. Not that you don’t look handsome now, you could totally get in my pants if you just asked—“

“Lance!” Hunk yelled, but it seemed to Keith that Shiro didn’t mind. He was just looking at the excitable Red Paladin with bemusement.

Lance didn’t even pause for a breath. “And Pidge, can I help you make a dress/suit thingy? I remember you saying that you weren’t sure which you wanted, so I can totally make something funky enough for even your taste…”

Keith smiled at Lance. To anyone else, he would probably look a little lovesick, but he’d never actually admit it.

“I’m glad someone else is as excited about this as I am,” Allura said to him.

Keith turned to her, his smile still taking over his face. “He might have you beat in that department, Princess.”

Lance had managed to bounce over to the two of them by that point, having finally let go of Pidge, who looked a little dazed.

“Allura, light of my life, can you please please please do my makeup?” He batted his eyelashes for good measure.

Allura just laughed. “I thought you were the expert in that matter, Lance.”

“You’re right, of course, but you seem to look absolutely flawless, even in battle, and I want my makeup to last. I’m planning on dancing the night away!”

Suddenly, Keith felt himself yanked into Lance’s arms, and Lance was attempting to waltz him around the bridge. It was all Keith could do to keep from tripping, but Lance didn’t seem to miss a beat. He tried to bring Keith into a spin, but Keith ended up careening into him instead, and they fell to the floor in a tangle.

If you asked him later, Keith would deny it, but he actually giggled. Lance’s laugh was infectious, sue him.

“Clearly, you paladins need some dance lessons!” Coran chimed in.

“Yes!” Lance jumped up, seemingly no worse for the wear. He put a hand out, and Keith used it to pull himself up. “Clearly, Mullet Man here needs some teaching from an expert!”

“I know quite a few Altean dances, myself. I remember when I was young and spry, there was this lovely young alien…”

Keith tried to listen to Coran, he really did, but he noticed that Lance hadn’t let go of his hand, and the little jolts of electricity running up his arm from where his skin touched Lance’s made it a little hard to concentrate.

He wasn’t the only one who noticed. He pulled his gaze away from Lance enough to see that Shiro was looking between him and his hands, not even hiding his smirk. He even raised his eyebrows, and Keith just rolled his eyes.

After Shiro had escaped from the Galra (again), he had noticed a shift between Keith and Lance, now that Keith had taken up the mantle of the Black Lion. He pulled Keith aside in what had to have been the most awkward conversation ever, and that included the time Shiro tried to give him a rather heterosexual sex talk and Keith had screamed “I’M GAY!” and stalked up to his room to avoid his brother.

Shiro had only said softly, “You like Lance.” No question. To that, Keith had, rather embarrassingly replied, “I don’t have a crush on Lance, you have a crush on Lance!” and ran off.

A tug on his hand brought him back to reality.

“Earth to Keith…” Lance waved his free hand in front of his face.

“Hm?” Keith asked. He may have gotten lost in Lance’s eyes…again.

“I _said_ , what are you gonna wear to the ball?”

“Oh, um…I thought I’d, I dunno, just wear this?” he said weakly.

Lance looked like he had personally insult his family or something. “What?!” he screeched.

“What?” Keith asked nonplussed.

“You—you can’t just, like, ugh!” he spluttered.

“Very articulate,” Keith smirked.

“This boy!” Lance tugged at Keith’s hand again, waving it in the air. “This boy doesn’t appreciate the golden opportunity placed so graciously before him!”

He turned back to Keith. “Keith, you can’t waste those insanely good looks on the same fucking outfit! This is an _occasion_! Even Pidge knows how this works! Right, Pidgeotto?”

Pidge barely looked up from her tablet as she replied, “Even I know you gotta dress up. I’m already programming a designer closet into all of our rooms as we speak.”

“Oooooh, do you think you could make mine like Cher’s closet in Clueless? What an icon!”

Lance rambled on, but all Keith could hear was that Lance thought he was good looking…

\---

Keith tugged at his waistcoat again. He twisted this way and that in the mirror, trying to figure out if this was good enough. He almost gave in and asked Lance for help, but he kind of wanted everything to be a surprise. He hoped he hadn’t done too badly, He decided to go with black pants tucked into shiny black boots, a red button up, and a black waistcoat with red buttons.

He had even trimmed his hair. It certainly wasn’t a mullet, but even he could admit it was getting a bit long in the back.

There was a knock at his door.

Keith hid sort of behind the doorframe before opening it, peeking out.

“Oh, Shiro, it’s just you.” Keith stepped out.

Shiro looked his brother up and down and whistled. “You clean up nice, little bro.”

“Yeah, yeah, I look fucking fabulous. Can you just help me with this?” He held up a black pencil.

“Okay, first of all, if you want wings, you need liquid eyeliner.” Shiro shook his head. “And to think, I practically raised you.”

Keith just glared at him.

“Okay, okay, I’m just teasing. Sit down and let the master work.”

Shiro steered Keith towards his chair.

“Thanks Shiro,” Keith muttered.

“I’m the best, I know. Now, to give you a look that will make Lance swoon.”

“Shiro!”

His brother only laughed.

\---

“Where the fuck are Lance and Allura?” Pidge asked.

“Pidge, language!” Shiro yelled from across the vast ballroom.

“Fuck off, Shiro! It’s not my fault you have Vulcan hearing!”

Keith could have sworn he saw Shiro literally throw up his hands in exasperation.

“Anyway, as I was saying, where are they? They were the most excited for this…”

As with most things, if you asked Keith if he was enjoying himself, he’d deny it, and for the most part, it was true. Large social situations like this made him nervous. He’d lived alone for so long, and he always liked to know what everyone was doing at all times, so the chaos was not particularly good for him. But to be honest, this was not that bad.

But it definitely would be better with Lance here.

Not to say that Pidge was a bad party companion. She was even swaying a little bit to the music, swishing her skirt. But Hunk had already found Shay and was talking to his lady friend whom he admired very much, and neither Keith nor Pidge were particularly good at conversation.

“They’re probably just trying to arrive fashionably late,” Keith said eventually, still scanning the crowds.

“Ugh, you’re probably right,” Pidge grumbled. “It’s just that Lance and I came up with some dance routines…”

Keith chuckled, recalling walking into the training room to see Lance and Pidge trying to do what Lance called the Iconic Dirty Dancing Scene Come On Keith “Nobody Puts Baby In A Corner” How Can You Not Know This. From what Keith saw, it involved a lot of falling over.

“Aren’t you guys gonna wait for the end of the party to do that?” Keith asked.

“Nah,” Pidge replied, “We’ve got a couple different things lined up. Besides, Lance said something about wanting to dance the night away with a certain mullet-haired paladin.”

Keith crossed his arms and gave Pidge a look that he hoped translated to _Really?_

“If you don’t believe me, you can ask him yourself.” Pidge gestured at the large double doors at the entrance to the castle.

 _Of course_ Lance wanted to make a dramatic entrance, and _of course_ he managed to convince Allura to play along. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that the whole ballroom went silent. If Keith weren’t so gay as hell, he’d say it was Allura who caught most of the attention in her _super_ sparkly, what should have been ridiculous but was actually quite classy, dress, but as it was, he only had eyes for Lance.

Lance had really outdone himself this time. He was dressed in, as he had promised, a pseudo-military formal suit, royal blue with gold accents. Its double-breastedness and its tasseled shoulders only emphasized his broad shoulders and slim waist. He wore white leggings with a blue stripe along the side, and shiny black boots with gold buckles.

And that was just his outfit. It was really Lance’s face that Keith had locked onto. Allura had truly outdone herself this time. If anyone hadn’t seen Lance before, they would probably think that he was just naturally that sparkly. But even Keith could see the sharpness of the winged eyeliner and the dusting of glitter on his cheeks. That, coupled with the 500 watt smile Lance was shooting them was almost too much. He fucking glowed.

Someone whistled next to him. “Your boyfriend cleans up nice.”

Keith barely spared a glance towards Shiro. “Not my boyfriend,” he said automatically. Then, on impulse, he added, “but he’s always nice looking.”

“Jeez, you’re further gone than he is,” Pidge muttered.

“Shut up,” Keith said, not really meaning it.

Shiro and Pidge just chuckled.

By that point, Lance and Allura had reached them.

“Day-um, Keith! Who helped you pick that out?!” Lance said, ruining the suave façade he had somehow managed to maintain for more than 0.5 seconds.

Keith rolled his eyes fondly. “You know, I’m a big boy who can get dressed all by himself.”

“But do you need any help undressing?” Lance gave him a wink.

Part of Keith thought he would vaporize on the spot. The other part was trying very hard not to kiss this beautiful, ridiculous boy.

“Shiro, I think Lance broke Keith…” Pidge said.

“No he didn’t!” Keith burst out.

Lance just laughed, and Keith’s heart stuttered in his chest at the sound. Okay, Lance might have broken him. He was the leader of Voltron for fuck’s sake! He could handle a small crush…a large crush. Whatever it was, he could definitely handle it. Maybe.

“Now that you’ve got the ogling and flirting out of the way, can we _please_ do our routine?” Pidge whined.

Lance turned his smirk to her. “You know it, Pidgeon.” And he led them out to the dance floor.

Apparently he had something arranged with Coran, because as soon as they stepped into place, Pidge comically small against Lance’s lanky frame, a familiar song began playing on the speakers.

A man crooned, “Now I’ve…had…the time of my life…”

And fuck if Lance and Pidge didn’t do the whole fucking routine. With their own flare, of course. Namely, completely overdoing the “dirty” part of Dirty Dancing. And Keith knew it was ridiculous, down to the body rolls, but those hips…

“You’re drooling,” Shiro said.

Keith scowled at him. “Am not!”

Shiro just raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, fine, maybe I’m a little attracted to him right now. I mean, who knew he could move like that?!”

“As long as you know this.”

Suddenly, Lance was jumping off the dance floor and into the crowd and he was on his knees and dear god, if Keith didn’t know he was gay before…

“Oh my god…” Keith groaned, wanting to throw his head back in pure frustration, but not wanting to take his eyes off _that_ for a second. No one should be able to move his hips like that…

“Okay, even I can see what you see in him,” Shiro said.

“Dibs!” Keith shouted.

Shiro just laughed and walked away.

And then Pidge was launching herself into Lance’s arms, and they both shrieked in joy when the lift actually worked. Hunk definitely cheered the loudest.

\---

Keith was by what he assumed was the punch bowl. Allura had sworn that she made sure that the Arusians didn’t serve nunvil again, but Keith figured he’d better play it safe.

A body sidled up and pressed itself against him.

“You probably shouldn’t sneak up on me like that,” Keith said. “I could’ve attacked you.”

This was a blatant lie. Keith would know it was Lance by the sheer amount of electricity running up his arm at the point of contact.

“Nah,” Lance said. “You like me too much for that.”

“In your dreams, pretty boy.”

Whoops. Keith hadn’t meant to say that. Not that it wasn’t true. Lance’s makeup was still flawless, and his hair, though a little sweaty, was the perfect kind of mussed. In fact, the sweat seemed to make Lance glow more.

But yeah, Keith hadn’t meant to say a word.

He glanced over at Lance to see if he had taken it a bit too far, but instead he saw…

“Oh my god, did I actually make you blush?”

“Uh, no? Why would you say that? I’m Lance. Red Paladin. I don’t get flustered just because some guy called me pretty.”

“Pretty sure you’re blushing.”

“Pretty sure you need to get your eyes checked.”

Keith playfully shoved Lance’s shoulder, which of course Lance retaliated against, and pretty soon they were all but chasing each other around the ballroom.

And then the music changed and Lance froze. “Oh my god! THANK YOU CORAN!” and Keith found himself yanked rather violently to the dance floor.

“What even is this?” Keith asked as he struggled to keep his feet from flying out from underneath him.

“Only one of the greatest songs ever by Pop Queen Carly Rae Jepsen!”

They had made it to the dance floor, and Lance was already moving to the rather fast beat.

“This doesn’t sound like Call Me Maybe. I know that one.” Keith said.

“Oh my god you listen to her too?!” Lance asked.

“No. You just sing it in the shower. And the training room. And the kitchen. Like, all the time.”

“Oh.” Lance’s face fell, but only for a second. “Well, this one’s even better, so you’d better listen.”

Lance just danced effortlessly, and Keith was kind of just…standing there.

“Man, I know you said you don’t dance, but how are you even resisting dancing to this?! It’s so bouncy!”

As if to emphasize the point, Lance bobbed his head even more than he was.

“I mean…I really don’t know how to dance…not like you.”

Lance flashed an indulgent smile. “The beauty of Our Lady of the Pop Anthems is that all her stuff is just ridiculous white girl dance music, so all you have to do is follow the beat. Jump, rock, do whatever. White girl dancing gets a bad rep, but honestly, there’s no other way.”

“O-okay,” Keith said, and he tried listening to the song. Something about taking someone to the stars…

“There you go! You’ve got it! I knew you had it in you!”

Keith tried not to think about what he was doing too much, just kind of mimicking Lance, but mostly just smiling like an idiot and bouncing on his feet.

Once the chorus came in, it was like an infection. Everyone in the ballroom began to dance. Most people were jumping up and down, like Keith, but even the most disgruntled of the Arusians were tapping their little feet.

“Nothing like Carly Bae, Queer Icon, to bring literal planets together!” Lance shouted above the music.

Keith just laughed. He didn’t think he ever laughed this much in his life as he did this night.

Then, Lance was dragging Keith off the dance floor, weaving through the crowds until they broke through on the other side.

“Where are you taking me?” Keith asked, even as he followed Lance.

“You’ll see!”

Lance took a sudden turn, and Keith found himself running up some stairs that he had not even known were there. Lance took them two at a time, leaving Keith to follow the echoes of his laugher as they wound up the spiral steps.

“This better be worth it!” Keith yelled up as his thighs burned with every step. He was fit, but stairs kind of defeated everyone.

“You’re the one always yelling at everyone not to skip leg day! Besides, we’re almost there.”

Lance sounded out of breath, too, so Keith didn’t feel too bad as he rounded the last flight.

The stairs had led to the roof Keith didn’t know the Castle of Lions even had. It was a small area, more of a balcony really, but the view alone was worth it. They could see thousands upon thousands of stars through the clear atmosphere.

“Wow,” Keith said as he turned about, trying to see the entirety of the night sky.

“Yeah…” Lance said, still panting. “I just...you gotta give me sec…because I’m pretty sure you took my breath away.”

“Lance. Did you just use the fact that you’re out of shape…to hit on me?!”

“Yup!” Lance said, and Keith just wanted to kiss that stupid smirk off his stupid pretty face.

He settled for rolling his eyes instead and looking back around them. He could still hear music floating up from the staircase, except this time it was slower, something unfamiliar, and not just to Keith.

“I’m pretty sure this is some sappy Altean love song that Coran was telling me about,” Lance said.

“At least it doesn’t sound like a thousand screaming cats, like that crap Coran tried to convince us was for funerals.”

“Yeah, compared to that, this is downright pleasant!” They both cringed at what sounded to them like a seven year old playing a very out of tune violin.

“Ooookay, maybe not,” Lance said. Then he turned to the staircase and yelled, “Hey Hunk!”

To Keith’s enormous surprise, he heard a very clear response, “Hey Lance!”

“Music!”

“On it!”

And a split second later, the music changed to something more discreet. The beat was distinct enough, but the slow crooning was muffled by the layers of…whatever a magic space castle was made out of.

Keith looked at Lance to find the boy already staring at him, not even the least embarrassed to be caught. Instead, Lance stepped closer, never taking his eyes off Keith’s, and placed his hands gingerly on Keith’s waist.

Keith took the cue and put his arms around Lance’s neck. They swayed a little awkwardly for a second before Keith finally broke.

“Okay, what are we doing, leaving room for Jesus? My god,” and he pulled Lance closer to him. So close that with every sway, there was a new point of contact, a new line of electricity running currents up and down Keith’s body.

He looked up into Lance’s eyes. Was there no part of this boy that didn’t shine? This time, it was his eyes reflecting the stars. They were so blue they almost looked black, and Keith tried his hardest not to get lost in them. Needless to say, he failed.

“Fuck,” Lance breathed. “Your eyes are the most gorgeous things I have ever seen…”

“Funny,” Keith said,” I was just about to the say the same thing to you.”

It wasn’t always obvious when Lance was blushing, but Lance was definitely blushing.

“Who knew you could be so smooth, Samurai.” Lance’s lips curled up and Keith couldn’t help his eyes from tracking the movement.

“You make it easy,” Keith said, licking his lips.

This time, it was Lance’s eyes that flickered down.

“See something you like, Sharpshooter?”

“Hell yes.”

And if the air had felt charged before, it was nothing compared to the electricity now. Keith barely noticed his head tilting ever so slightly in invitation, barely noticed Lance leaning in, but he did notice when their noses brushed. Keith felt every detail and none of them all at once. He felt their intermingling of breath, their soft nuzzling, the way they pushed and pulled without even kissing yet. But fuck if you asked him where they were or what was going on around them. All he knew was Lance.

“If we do this,” Lance said, tantalizing ghosts of lips touching his as he spoke, “there might be no going back.”

“I…” Keith started. The words caught in his throat. Because Lance was _right_. This is a line that they couldn’t uncross.

But at the same time, they had been hurtling towards this for a while now. Lingering glances, too many sparring matches that ended up in not-so-accidental tangling on the floor, and maybe a few cheesy pickup lines here and there.

Keith was willing to cross the line.

“Keith?” Lance prompted, pulling back a little.

And something in Keith snapped. Instead of answering, Keith grabbed the sides of Lance’s face and smashed his lips to his. It was not nearly as graceful or smooth as he was expecting, but it didn’t take long to fix that. Their heads slotted together, and suddenly they just clicked.

It was a chaste kiss at first. Just a gentle pressing of lips, soft and sweet. Then Keith wove his hands through Lance’s gently tousled hair and he tugged a little bit.

This was all the prompting Lance needed, and his lips moved against Keith’s.

Keith hope no one was watching, because it would look like they were trying to devour each other with how hungrily they kissed. Keith was pretty sure he made some embarrassingly loud noises as Lance did something wonderful with that tongue of his, but most satisfying had to have been the sinful noises Lance was making. Keith chased that sound, taking Lance’s lower lip between his teeth and biting gently.

Lance gasped and pulled away, lips swollen and eyes closed.

“Woah.”

Keith chuckled. “Yeah, woah.”

Lance let out a shaky breath, and Keith stroked his cheek until he opened his eyes.

They just stared at each other, neither saying anything and neither looking away. Then Keith let his eyes flutter closed and gently pressed their foreheads together.

Suddenly, Keith laughed.

“What?” Lance asked, pulling away and looking a bit offended. “I didn’t think I was _that_ bad…”

“No, no, no, that’s not it!” Keith hurried to reassure him. “It’s just…I knew that tongue of yours would be good for something.”

Lance burst into laughter. “Oh my god, Mullet, you’re actually funny.”

“It has been known to happen.”

Lance laughed again.

“It’s just not fair to the rest of us, you see. You can’t be smart, funny, and pretty. It shouldn’t be allowed—you’re too powerful.”

“But you’re all of those things,” Keith reminded Lance.

There went Lance’s subtle blush again.

“Keith, I---“

Lance was cut off by a call from downstairs. It sounded to Keith like a Pidge yelling for their Big Finale.

“I guess that’s our cue,” Lance said, and he untangled himself from Keith.

Instantly, Keith felt cold, and it left an ache in his chest as Lance moved towards the stairs.

Lance had one foot on the stairs before he turned around. “You coming, Mullet?”

“In a minute,” Keith said.

“Just don’t miss me and Pidge’s grand finale!” Lance said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“You know I wouldn’t skip an opportunity to make fun of you,” Keith said, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Lance just smirked back at him and ran down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

Keith sighed and brought his arms around his waist and turned towards the sky. It was a lovely night on this beautiful planet, and he could see so many stars, but he couldn’t help but feel like it was much more beautiful a few minutes before, when he wasn’t even paying attention.

Keith brought his hand up to his mouth, still feeling the sting of Lance’s lips on his. Oh, he was _fucked_.

\---

Somehow the Paladins all made it back to their rooms safe and sound, even though Keith distinctly remembers a lot of giggling and giddiness from a certain dancing dynamic duo. He wasn’t sure, but he thought maybe they had gotten into the nunvil again.

But none of them look too worse for the wear the next morning at breakfast. In fact, everyone was downright chatty. The barely controlled chaos of the breakfast chatter left a warm feeling in Keith’s chest. Keith supposed that had something to do with the fact that they weren’t worrying about Zarkon or Lotor or whatever new villain the universe decided to throw at them next. It felt nice to cut loose a bit, and it felt even better to see everyone enjoying themselves for once.

And then there was Lance.

Lance was something else. He was busy animatedly reenacting the various ridiculous dance moves he and Pidge had pulled off, complete with sound effects that definitely weren’t there when they were actually dancing. There was still some glitter on his cheeks as well, but Keith certainly wouldn’t be the one to point that out to him.

Every once in a while, Lance would catch Keith’s gaze and his smile would soften, just a bit. Something shared just between the two of them.

Shiro caught Keith staring and nudged him with his foot. Keith startled out of his daze and glared at his brother. Shiro just gave him a knowing smirk and wiggled his eyebrows a bit. Keith kicked him.

“Well,” Allura said, smacking her hands rather abruptly on the table, “as lovely as it is to recount the events of last night, I believe, Pidge, that you and Hunk promised to help work on the particle barrier?”

“Sure, Princess, we’ll help!” Hunk said, glancing between Lance and Keith, and he and Pidge pushed out their chairs in eerie unison, walking away spouting some techno-babble that Keith had absolutely no hope of understanding.

“Coran, you said something about modifying the training bots?” Shiro asked, not at all subtly.

“Oh yes, of course! You are just the person to test out the new level!”

And before Keith knew it, it was just him and Lance, not quite meeting each other’s gaze.

“So….” Lance said, twirling his finger, “they weren’t trying to, you know, leave us alone to talk, were they?”

Keith scoffed, “Yeah, that wasn’t what they were doing at all.”

There was kind of an awkward silence after that, neither one of them really knowing what to say to the other with this whole _kissing thing_ hanging between them.

Lance was the one who finally broke the silence.

 “Can I just say something?”

Keith looked up from where he was pushing his food goo around with a spork. Lance was tapping his finger on the table, the only betrayal of his nerves.

“Usually you don’t ask, you just speak. Something must be bugging you.”

Lance’s eyes slipped away from Keith’s gaze, but not before Keith caught something like hurt flashing in them.

“I…” Lance started, but then he closed his mouth again.

“Well?” Keith prompted.

“Can—I’m not just imagining this, am I? Like, there’s something here, and I’m sick of dancing around it. I don’t—I’ve just been denying how I feel, and correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re denying what you want, and then we definitely crossed some sort of line last night, and—“

“Lance!” Keith cut him off, his face beet red by this point.

“Sorry, just—I want to go all the way. Gross boyfriend cuddling, ridiculous PDA, lots of emotional support, the whole shebang. I’m all in. So, can we just skip the awkward will-they-won’t-they and just cut to the feeling?”

Keith’s hands stilled. The only sign he hadn’t turned into a complete statue was the pounding in his ears and the burning on his face.

Lance looked at him expectantly, no hint of fear, no face falling when Keith didn’t respond right away. Just simply waiting for an answer.

That alone made Keith smile a little. Of course Lance didn’t think to be afraid, not when he knew Keith better than Keith knew himself.

The tentative smile on his face grew into a grin, and Keith nodded. “Take me all the way, Lance.”

Keith could have sworn Lance’s strikingly blue eyes sparkled even more as Lance grinned back.

“Good. Now help me clean up the mess these heathens left for us and then we can go make out in front of everyone and make them super uncomfortable.”

“Sounds like a plan. But I want to do one thing first…” and Keith got up from his seat and made his way over to Lance’s.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Lance asked, shrinking down in his chair as Keith approached.

Keith leaned in until his lips were almost touching Lance’s.

“This,” Keith breathed, and shoved a plate of food goo in Lance’s face before darting away to the kitchen.

He could barely hear Lance’s spluttering, “Why you little…” because he was laughing so hard.

Needless to say, breakfast took a while to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, you can find me on tumblr:  
> thetolkiengeek.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
